Crazy Lil Thing Called Love
by bandgeekgirl13
Summary: Spencer and her growing affections for her best friend, but does he return these feelings?
1. Chapter 1

The sun's rays shone down on my face, letting me know that it was sadly time to get up. How wonderful. Glancing out the window, I realized it had to be at least nine o' clock in the morning already. Thank God it was a Saturday, otherwise I would be killing someone right now. Now that would not go over with Professor Dumbledore very well, would it? The last thing he wants is a murder case. With much will power and force, I got up and out of the bed.

There were very few people whom were still asleep. As I changed, I realized today was the day I was going to the Black Lake with Seamus Finnigan, my ultimate crush of all time. He was so...so handsome and seeing him just made my day.

I left the Hufflepuff Common Room, many different things were on my mind. Wandering the empty halls of the castle, I realized thoughtfully that I was being followed. Stalked. Not wanting to take a glance behind me, I fled, running past any at all people who were also wandering around the lively, yet calm (for now) castle. Whomever my stalker was didn't appear to give up! The pace behind me quickened, as did my own pace.

"Spencer!" A voice calls my name. Finally gaining up the courage to examine the person behind me, I looked. Breaking into a grin and running towards one of my best friends, George Weasley made me feel better. This whole time George was following me? He didn't bother to say anything until now? Sighing, I rolled my eyes at him.

"You nearly scared me half to death. You should be ashamed of yourself, Mr. Weasley." I teased him, grinning. He always made my day a little brighter. No matter what happened. I don't know what I would do without him. His twin brother, Fred, too. Fred wasn't here at the moment, sadly.

"So? It was quite fun, chasing you. I would be glad to have the chance to do it again," George replied, making me crack, yet again, another smile. George and I started walking down the hall, this time, we weren't chasing each other. So, I could keep my pace slow and steady without worrying about being murdered or something.

"I just cannot stay mad at you, can I?" I say, laughing a little bit. George smirked himself. George was many things. He was mostly funny, although he also knew when to be serious as well. Luckily, this wasn't one of those serious times.

"Yep. You can't resist my charms. They're too much for you to handle," he states calmly, straightening himself up almost proudly.

"Oh, haha. George, you make me laugh just about every single time you open your mouth." Sighing, I slowed to a halt to face him. He stood there, trying to hold a straight face.

"Why, thank you, madam," George pretended to bow. "I am happy to be even worth your time to hang out with." He says, clearly mocking me, without, of course, actually meaning it.

"I thought you said a moment ago that I 'can't resist your charms', whatever happened to that, eh?" I reply. "Hmm? What happened, though guy? You can't back up your own argument? Too bad. So sad. "

"Whatever," George smiles at me mischievously. I knew right away that something was up. Were we planning on pranking someone again? Fred and George were the best at pranking out of anyone and everyone I have ever met! Honestly. You wouldn't believe the things that they are able to come up with. It's amazing really. "Come with me, Miss Wood, I have something to show you."

"Alright, Mr. Weasley. You are too kind. Since you gave me quite a scare earlier, I am letting you make-up for it. Now, what is it you are to show me?" I replied, acting all...well. I wasn't sure what the word would be. Proper? Possibly, but proper people could be snooty as well. Let's go with the word polite. Yeah, polite.

"It's a surprise, Spence." George replied, using his nickname for me. Not even Seamus said my name like that. It was always Spencer with him. George was the one who gave me the nickname Spence. All my friends seemed to use it, all except Seamus. Maybe he was slightly jealous that he didn't made it up so he felt he couldn't say it without me possibly thinking about George and not him. That was a colossal mouthful, but really, boys and their egos. It was possible. Something like that. If he even knew that George was the one who made it up...

"Oh. Okay. Well, in that case, keep me waiting in suspense." He knew how much I disliked not knowing things. I trusted him enough not to get too mad or depressed about it. I would clearly be finding out what he was talking about soon.

George took me hand, looking really and truly excited. "You're really going to love it. I don't think you know where I am talking about." Where. Duh, of course. A place. He was showing me a special spot. Was it the place he and George maliciously thought up their devious pranks? Would I find myself in their lair? Great. More information from George and I will be jumping to even more loopy conclusions. George and I stopped in front of a door. I had never been to this side of the castle before. I closed my eyes. George opened the door.

Upon hearing a 'click', I opened my eyes, then the scream came. Which wasn't a very happy scream. Not at all. Trust me. You find your boyfriend in a small, broom closet getting cozy with another girl.

Okay, I admit. I was overreacting. Covering my mouth, I took deep breaths. Sadly, this wasn't too much of a surprise if I really thought about it. Seamus was acting distant. It was only so long before this happened. The time had run out on the stop watch. A long time ago I made a promise not to be like other girls. Not to be clingy or moon and cry their eyes out in pain over their boyfriend.

"Spencer," Seamus muttered. I shook my head. Had George known about this? Was this what he had meant to show me? Or had he taken a wrong turn? Was this all a big mistake? Well, of course, it was a big mistake, but was it on purpose?

"This is good-bye. Forever. Have a nice life."

"I wanted you to know, Spence." George says, an arm on my shoulder. I hugged him close, biting my lip. Repeating the words 'I will not cry' over and over like a broken record in my head.

"Don't waste your time." George says. "Come on. I know a place we can chill and forget about him. Forever."


	2. Chapter 2

"George," I gasped softly, feeling for his hand. He smiled, squeezing my hand gently before intertwining it with his own. My heart ached for familiarity. For Seamus. For everything to be okay, not all unraveled as it was now. For normalcy. Even a sliver of it would help. Though now nothing was familiar to me. Except George. He had always been there. George would help me through this, just like he's helped me through everything else before.

"Spencer," He replies, and we sit down on the couch in the common room. It was a little past three in the morning, we were the only ones up and about still. The fireplace cackled slowly in front of us. The clock ticked. Time slowed nearly to a stop for me. George opened his mouth to speak, but I stopped him.

"I know what you are going to say. That he's not worth it. To forget him. I'm trying, I really am. It's just too hard. Have you ever felt this way before? About someone?" I blushed. We had never really gotten into love, or romance, as some referred it. It was a little scary, a little weird, but it was wonderful. And painful.

"Yes." George muttered. "I have. I am not sure how to tell her. It is difficult." Of course. Everyone had someone that they liked. Fred was going out with Angelina Johnson. Ginny was going out with Michael Corner. Ron and Hermione definitely liked each other. Everyone at least had someone. At least.

"Can I ask who?" I asked him, grinning at him slightly. Perhaps his relationship will last longer and be better than mine was. Whoever he liked had to be really special. Special like George was special. George blushed a little bit before regaining his confidence and his usual playful attitude.

George smirked at me. "Nope." He tsked at me, "It shall remain a secret for the time being. You shall find out soon enough. Soon enough. Is that good enough for you?" He asks, and I fake pouted. Must he always keep me waiting in suspense? It was getting kind of old.

"Not soon enough. You knew about...you-know-you before we were...you-know..." I struggled to find the appropriate words. Would it help not to think his name and how we were together? Can I just ignore the fact we were together? No. That probably will make things worse...Gah. Can't this part be over for me? Seamus and I had a thing once, now it's over.

"It's okay, Spence. You will get over it. When the time is right. For now you have to be strong." George comments, glancing at the clock. "And now, we have to sleep. Otherwise we'll regret it tomorrow morning when we're falling asleep at breakfast. Not a pretty sight."

Yawning, I realized just how right George was. "Fine with me. 'Night, George." I got up. George got up after me, smiling. He muttered 'goodnight' as well as mumbling something I couldn't catch. I would ask him about it, had it not had been as late as it was.

Once I entered the Girls' Dormitory of my own house's common room, the comfort of a bed and sleep sounded utterly perfect. After I got in my bed, I fell asleep fast, my mind wandering around with thoughts about both George and Seamus.

Another morning. Hopefully a better morning than the one I had yesterday. Putting on some fresh clothes, I bit my lip, deep in thought as to what to do today. Then it hit me: Seamus Finnigan. The dread seeped over me, what if I ran into him? Who knows what could happen. Argh. Rolling my eyes while putting up my hair into a sloppy ponytail, I sought to forget about him. However hard that may be.

Perhaps I can get George to admit to me who he likes. Or at least I can get Fred to confess for him. He of all people had to know. George was his twin brother of course! As long as it wasn't Pansy Parkinson or Lavender Brown, or even Cho Chang, I would be fine. It couldn't be a Slytherin anyways. So it could either be someone from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.

Oi. Keeping an eye out on George's love life made me forget my own for a while. Seamus and I were only together a few months. Though whenever I saw that gorgeous smile of his, or heard his accent, I nearly melted. Can you say obsessed? Sighing, I stepped out of the Hufflepuff Common Room in search of the Weasley Twins.

"Hey, mate!" Ron called, waving me over. My heart sunk, not Fred or George. Oh well, Ron is still one of your friends. I was friends with all of the Weasleys, besides Percy, of course. He was too uptight and goody goody for me.

"Hey," I replied. "What's up?"

Ron grinned at me, "Nothing much. I just was wondering something. Can I talk to you in private?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ron stared up at me expectantly and I nodded in an attempt to be nice to him. It's not that I disliked him but he wasn't the person I was wanting to run into. Ron and I went to an empty classroom and we both sat down in a seat. Ron was nearly as red as his hair.

"Well, what is it, then?" I asked him, clearly getting a little annoyed. Ron sighed and muttered something that I couldn't hear. How did he expect me to hear him.

"A little louder, please." I prompted, glancing away and out the window. Once Ron had worked up the courage to say what he wanted, I returned my gaze back to him.

"Well. I was-er-wondering if you wanted to maybe go to Hogsmeade together next weekend." Ron sputtered out and my heart sank. Great. Ron has a little crush on me now, too, to top it off. How should I let him down gently. I hated and I sucked at this type of thing.

"Er, I am sorry but..." I started to say but then I stopped once I saw Ron's facial expression. He rolled his eyes. What a nice person.

Ron sighed."I didn't mean it like that. I meant as friends. I have a little relationship trouble and I wanted your help. I don't have any other good friends to come to and my brothers, well, they'd just joke about and tease me about it."

"Okay, good. Then yes, I'll come with you as friends. I am not really the best person to come to but I can try and help you out...Who is this girl any who?"

"Hermione Granger." Ron whispered. "But don't tell her I told you that! Or I'll tell George that you like him!" He threatens, but I shrugged it off.

"Your secret is safe with me, ickle Ron. You shouldn't worry so much. I am not a snake like Draco, or should I say ferret." I giggled and looked at the time.

"We should go to breakfast. I doubt anyone will mind if I sit at the Gryffindor table." I say, grinning at Ron. So he liked Hermione? Somehow, I wasn't entirely surprised. The two always fought like cats and dogs but they were real good friends no matter what.

It was like George and I. Sighing, Ron nodded and we headed down together for some breakfast.

"Spencer!" My older brother, Oliver, says, seeing me. I was down by the Black Lake, just waiting for Ginny.

"Oliver!" I cried, hugging my brother. "Why does it seem like it's been so long since I have seen you?"

"Because it has been a while." Oliver replies, setting me back down on the grass. "I heard 'bout you and Seamus. Are you okay or do I have to hunt him down for you?"

Sighing, I turned away. Seamus was still quite a sore subject. Stay strong, I reminded myself. "I am okay...You don't have to hunt him down, although it would be pretty funny if you did. I just need a little more time."

Oliver sat down and motioned for me to sit down by him. "Really? Are you sure?"

I nodded and sat down by him, just staring out at the lake. The lake had always calmed me down, no matter what was going on in my life.

Oliver started to talk about quidditch and was telling me all sorts of crazy stories, probably all in an attempt to cheer me up. Soon it was nearly one o' clock and Ginny finally made it down by the lake with us.

"Hey, what's up?" She asks us, sitting down. Ginny luckily didn't ask how I was. She knew I didn't want to talk about it which was okay with her.

"Just talking. How are you and Michael doing?" Oliver asks, skipping a stone and watching the ripples it made.

"Just fine, thanks." Ginny blushed, Michael Corner was her boyfriend. They had gotten together earlier this year. Michael was a Ravenclaw and was a year older than Ginny in my year. Oliver grinned.

"You know Alicia Spinnet?" Oliver asks us. Alicia was a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. We nodded. She was really nice but reserved. She was an excellent quidditch player as well.

"Yeah." Ginny and I both replied in unison.

"Well, I am planning on asking her out soon," Oliver says.

"What?" Ginny says and I grin.

"Knew it." I replied. Oliver blushed.

"Well, I have to go. See you two later." Oliver says, and gets up. "I'll go see to Alicia." He winked and left us alone.

Once he left, Ginny and I started talking on various subjects. Despite what happened with Seamus, this week was going to be a good week, I just knew it.


End file.
